Enter In The Rowdyruff Girl!
by Little Tsu
Summary: Mojo is tired of being defeated countless times by the Powerpuff Girls & also not getting the respect he deserves by his "sons" so he decides to create yet another, but this time...Mojo's taking a slightly different approach...A female one to be exact.


_Little Tsu: Ok, this is just an experiment that I'm working with so bare with it, kay? So on with the story...I hope.^^;_

_**Enter In The Rowdyruff Girl!**_

"Haaa...Mojo has not been having any luck at all. Those stinky Powerpuff Girls keep ruining everything and those boys aren't helping any at all. They simply have no respect for Mojo at all." With yet another depressed sigh, the monkey had a helpless look upon his face as he tried to think. All the while though, he was staring at his Chemical Z Monster Making machine that he had repaired and then towards the large canister of Chemical Z that he had stolen a while back from Professor Utonium's house while they were asleep.

"...The girls are much nicer to people...Mojo has seen that they respect others and love their family very much...Maybe Mojo should create a girl this time...Just one though because Mojo does not think he can handle three again. Hm...Mojo needs to go out and collect supplies."

With this thought planted in his mind, Mojo Jojo rushed up the stairs of the rundown home that he called his own and out into the moonlit streets of New Townsville. As he wandered around, he thought of what all he would need for this. "...Now what are little girls made of?" Thinking a bit, he suddenly halted as he turned his head, only to be staring right through the window of a candy shop. "Ah! Little girls are made of candy! Mojo is sure!...But what kind to make an evil girl and not a good one?...Better get sour candy...And maybe those really hard ones that people call Jawbreakers."

It was there that Mojo made his first stop. Luckily, he did not stay there for no more than a minute or so. After all, he could not afford to be found and defeated by those annoying Powerpuffs just in case they were awake still at this hour. Quickly grabbing a handful of sour candies and Jawbreakers, he slipped silently out of the shop to continue on his way.

The next stop, he came upon an accessories shop. Girls liked jewelery, headbands, purses, and things like that, right? So that was what Mojo would get...But what kind, he wondered. Slipping inside, he glanced around the shop without setting off any alarms since he had deactivated them beforehand. As he searched for something that might work, he found himself staring at a light violet spike studded collar and matching armband with black spikes instead of the usual silver. "Ohhh...This will be perfect...Definately something that will give me a bad little girl instead of a good one. Heheheh."

Snatching up the collar and armband, he continued on his way through the window he had smashed to get in.

"Now...What else does Mojo need for this experiment to be a success?...Perhaps an evil looking stuffed animal? Hm..." Mojo lifted his head up at that time from his previous gaze on the sidewalk, only to spot a flower shop up ahead. That gave him the idea for the final ingredient. Grinning evilly to himself as he chuckled, he hurried over to the shop and slipped inside after deactivating this one's alarm system as well just as he did to the last two shops. Drifting his gaze around at all of the different kinds of flowers, he finally came upon a blue rose with sharp thorns on its stem. "Ah yes...This will be perfect. A pretty flower, but still dangerous because of the thorns. Heheheh." Picking it up carefully so as not to prick himself, he finally left, heading back home.

As he arrived back at his home, he climbed up the stairs next to his machine and poured in the last of the Chemical Z that remained before dropping the canister and putting in all the items he had stolen and gathered up. Just as he was about to pull some of his own armpit hair and bellybutton lint to put into the machine as well, three voices chimed in together from below.

"Hey, we're back mama. What are you doing?"

Glancing down at where the voices had come from, he spotted his three "sons"; Brick, Boomer, and Butch. The Rowdyruff Boys. Remaining silent for a moment as he stared at the two, he finally came up with an idea and quickly went down to the boys, pulling out a few strands of hair from all three of them, though admittedly a bit more from Butch, causing the three to all yelp as they gripped their heads from where they lost the hair.

"Hey, what's the big idea mama?"

"Yeah, that really hurt."

"Tell me about it, yo."

"Quiet you three little brats. Mojo needed samples of your hair in order to complete my experiment! Now all of you get back!" With that said, Mojo dropped in the strands of hair into the machine and quickly took cover just as the three boys did as the machine began working before finally exploding...Yet again.

"...Did it work?"

All four were letting their curiosity get the better of them as they all peeked out from behind their hiding places, staring towards the once again busted machine. As the smoke began to clear, parts of a body began to be shown before finally standing there before them was revealed to be a young girl of about the boys' age.

Long turquoise colored hair was held into a wild low ponytail, halting as about her knees while the top of her head was slightly spiked, her eyes were slightly sharp in shape and a deep crimson ruby color. Her attire was similar to that of the Powerpuff Girls', but hers was more punkish in style with her sleeveless jacket reaching at her waist and her top also being not only sleeveless, but showing off her middrift as well. Her skirt was the same as the girls, but her fingerless gloves halted a little ways up her arm and fanned out a tiny bit with a spike studded band around the wrist section of it, her attire also consisted of boots instead of shoes like the girls had with spike studded bands around the ankle section. Finally, her attire was completed with a spike studded collar and a matching armband that were seen on the upper part of her right arm. Her belt was also black with a red communicator with an "R" instead of a "P" on it. Her attire was mainly navy blue with light violet trimming.

At the mere sight of the girl, Mojo's eyes widened and gleamed with excitement towards the fact that it had worked. Quickly scurrying out of his hiding place with the boys slowly following suit, he stood there before the girl and gazed down at her with pride and excitement. "Incredible. The plan to create Mojo's very own Powerpuff Girl was a success. Mojo couldn't be more prouder."

"Woah. Hold it there monkey dude...I ain' no Powderpuff Girl...The name's Blaze, got it?...And I'm..." Blaze then suddenly had her weapon appear in her hands, revealing it to be a light crimson bladed sword with a spike studded guard, and lashed out, creating a slicing wind as it sliced right through one of the couches with ease before resting the blade part against her shoulder and her free hand on her waist as she smirked, liking the startled and almost scared looks on their faces. "...A Rowdyruff Girl!"

_**END**_

_Little Tsu: Ok, so I'm kinda evil with ending a one-shot like this, but like I had said, this was an experiment. However, I might make a sequal ta this eventually if I get any reviews & they happen ta be good ones. Anyways, later people!_


End file.
